


He’s Only 11cm Taller

by catboiyananie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: A lot of them - Freeform, Implied Relationships, Implied WooSan, M/M, San likes feeling small, Size Kink, That’s it that’s the tweet, but only around yunho, i can’t tag so don’t mind me, implied Seongjoong, implied honggi, implied woosang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboiyananie/pseuds/catboiyananie
Summary: How the hell could a simple hand on a thigh turn into something so much bigger than San expected it to?Or the one where San finds out he’s got a very specific size kink that only applies to one Jeong Yunho.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	He’s Only 11cm Taller

**Author's Note:**

> All I’m saying is this isn’t fully edited so if there’s a few mistakes don’t mind them, I’ll get to them sometime soon!
> 
> Also it says there’s only one chapter but there will be more ive almost completely forgotten how ao3 works since the last time I posted on one of my accounts lmao

This certainly wasn’t how San imagined things would go. When he and Yunho first became roommates, things were fine, things were chill, everything was going well. Nothing weird, nothing strange, nothing out of the ordinary. They just spent their time as idols as idol life would have them. Over time the whole group became closer, far more comfortable, a lot more _attached_ to each other in ways that only twitter really understood. It wasn’t that San ignored it, far from it. _Sometimes he encouraged and participated_. Fan reaction was something he enjoyed, sometimes it gave him a thrill knowing that Atiny weren’t far from the truth of the group’s personal lives. He played up and teased Atiny around almost every member, keyword _almost_. Woosan was everywhere, Sanhwa not far behind, but if there was one person he didn't do this to, it was Yunho. 

Often he just kept their friendship at that, friends. If something seemed like they were playing up the relationship, San wasn’t the one instigating it. Why? He didn’t really know. But soon he started to notice some things.  
  


They were small, fleeting moments, ones that were over too quickly and gone before San could even begin to properly analyse what he felt. It all started with a simple hand on his thigh during an interview. It wasn’t really out of the ordinary, it happened a lot, but he never really paid any attention to it. _This time he did_. 

Seeing the way Yunho’s hand almost engulfed his thigh made his breath hitch a little and a spark light in his head. He looked up again, possibly a little spooked by the immediate reaction and tried to instead tune back into the interview, forget the way that a simple hand on this thigh made him feel so…

_Weird_.

When he tried to sneak another look, Yunho moved away, talking with his hands. He didn’t even put his hand back, so the feeling disappeared. San felt a sense of loss when that happened, and he didn’t really understand why. At the time they were in a semi-professional setting though, so he couldn’t even really ponder it because he could’ve been asked a question at any time. So he left it to fester in his head.

A few weeks later they were all at the dorms, watching a movie. The couch was pretty squishy with so many of them lounging so San did what he usually would. He snuggled up next to Yunho. The problem with it this time was that he felt _weird_ again. And especially so when Yunho absentmindedly pulled him in closer. San felt so… small. He couldn’t tell if it was a good feeling or a bad feeling, but he also couldn’t easily sit back up again seeing as Yunho’s arm was tightly wrapped around his shoulders. Needless to say even that added to the size difference that was just becoming increasingly more obvious to San.

The movie had been much harder to focus on, especially when Yunho didn’t exactly realise how touchy he was being, too focused on the movie to know what his hands were doing. It wasn’t even anything specific, it was innocent fidgeting with the sleeves of his shirt and playing with his hair. It was the tiniest of action yet it had such a fervent effect on San, more than Yunho would ever realise. Because there was no way he would tell Yunho about this, it would only give him something to tease the younger about. Thinking about it only made him start to question himself more. 

_What the fuck even was this feeling?_

The last straw before he decided to go off on his own research tangent was only days later. He had been talking to Seonghwa in the hallway, or rather he was _teasing_ Seonghwa throughout their conversation, and Yunho appeared, needing to get past them. Now it wouldn’t have been a problem had they not been taking up the entire width of the hallway. Yunho slid behind San, uttering a small “excuse me” as he went past. Everything was fine up until the ghosted touch of Yunho’s hands on his waist made him tense up. It was the smallest of touches, over in a second, but _fuck_ did it affect him. 

He tried to keep a straight face, but it wasn’t hard to tell that something was up. Especially since he had stopped teasing Seonghwa. That night began his first deep dive into the internet to try and figure out what the hell this was. At first he didn’t know what to search, until he was blunt about it. And oh boy did he then open a box of all kinds of wonders.

His searching led him all over the place, he’d even found the side of twitter that many tried to hide. But he was technically looking for it, so it’s not like he stumbled upon it randomly. When he reached nsfw Atiny twitter, everything changed. Days and days he would spend scrolling through this side of twitter, seeing all the content and mostly understanding it all. It was almost a wonderland of things, he began to see where fans were correct about their lives without knowing, where it was pure fantasy, and the parts that turned him on probably more than they should have. 

At least finding this was a good distraction from the one thing that had been bothering him the whole time.

Now he had found out what it was called, but he refused to label it as such. Sure, maybe he liked it, but would he admit it? No, hell no. He didn’t have a reason to admit it, no one had to know, not even himself but truthfully, he couldn’t really stop that. One evening he was, like always recently, scrolling through his twitter feed. Of course he hadn’t been using the main account, he’d made a totally separate account, just to blend in with everyone else. He was liking posts, retweeting posts, sometimes he wouldn’t fully understand a tweet but he still got the gist of it. He had his own little secret with this, and it was thrilling. He had maybe become a little obsessed, the days prior Yunho had woken up just to tell him to finally put away his phone and sleep. To that he had complied.

But it wasn’t any later than 6pm right now, so it was fine. He was right in the middle of watching a few videos in a thread when he heard a muffled yell through his headphones. He pulled one out and immediately heard the shout even clearer. He sighed a little and put his phone down on his bed. Only problem though was that he had forgotten something.

_He’d turned off the auto lock on his phone_.

He left his phone open on his bed, replaying the same video on Twitter over and over again while he left to investigate who had been yelling for him from across the dorm. Eventually he figured it out, Yeosang and Wooyoung had called him over for something stupid, trying to prank him and tease him. He returned to his shared room, a little annoyed but overall still lighthearted, he couldn’t really be mad at them. He entered the room without a second thought, not even really paying that much attention. He was only gone for about five minutes, what could’ve happened in the timespan? Apparently a lot. After he closed the door behind him, he looked up to see Yunho stood in the middle of the room, holding onto his phone, one headphone in and some kind of cheeky, sly grin on his face.

_Fuck_.

San stood at the doorway frozen and doe eyed, like he was caught in the headlights of a speeding truck. His mouth went dry as Yunho continued to watch something on the screen, a video San had seen many times recently. “So _this_ is what you’ve been so obsessed with,”

Yunho wasn’t usually the type to snoop, at least that’s what San had thought, but considering that his phone was now in Yunho’s hand—considerably smaller in his compared to how big the device felt in his own—he just had to guess that his initial thoughts were false. Yunho tilted his head innocently and scrolled, continuing to look at some of the posts on his feed. San couldn’t break eye contact with his phone. Why hadn’t he locked his phone when he left, or even better, why hadn’t he just taken it with him? “What… did you actually see?”

Yunho let out a short laugh, but it was enough to make San aware of just how much his demeanour had changed. Yunho was usually a big, soft, teddy bear of a person, all smiles and all laughs; he could do absolutely no harm. But sometimes, just sometimes, that would change. Those times were fleeting, and it was usually onstage. He would put on a persona to give a great performance; darken his gaze and sharpen his movements. It was a magnificent display to see such an instant change. But see, this persona didn’t only exist onstage, sometimes it would seep into ordinary life. One generally famous time of this brief slip was their vlive together where they played games; San could still feel the twinge of the finger flicks on his forehead as he thought back. But it was said before, these moments were supposed to be brief; fleeting. San knew this time it wasn’t. He swallowed harshly and rubbed at his wrist, fidgeting very obviously. “Enough to know why you’ve been so weird around me and why you’ve been up till dawn on your phone,”

Yunho sounded amused, yet somehow he still had a warm and inviting smile plastered on his face. The longer it stayed there though, the more smug it became. San blinked a couple times, trying to return to normal, not seem bothered. He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows, trying to control his expression so he seemed unbothered. “And how exactly have I been weird around you?” It was hard to seem unbothered when he had a small quiver in his voice. He was feeling so nervous, so small now that his secret had been discovered

Yunho stayed quiet for a moment, almost ignoring San’s question in favour of watching more of the things on his Twitter feed. Just when San was about to pipe in again, Yunho briefly laughed. He locked the phone in his hand and pulled out the headphone, rolling out his neck. He copied San’s stance as if to tease him, leaning on one leg and crossing his arms. Needless to say it worked, and San began to feel even smaller. “Where do I even begin? You tense when I just slide behind you casually trying to get past, you curl up smaller next to me on the couch. Either of those times ring a bell?”

San stayed quiet, maybe if he didn’t verbally admit it, there wouldn’t be any kind of problem. Yunho rolled his eyes a little, his smile remaining. “I also figured something else out, that may or may not answer my own question,”

San clenched his jaw together briefly before he licked at his dry lips. “Doubt it, but share anyway,”

Yunho tossed San’s phone onto his bed, making sure it didn’t bounce off before he spun on his heels to properly face the younger. “You have a thing for feeling small, which I believe your twitter feed called a size kink,” San fidgeted on the spot, he hadn’t wanted to name it out loud, he had named it once in one of his posts, but he refused to say it out loud. Yunho had just done the job for him. “Hell even you posted a tweet talking about it,”

“So you went through my tweets as well?”

Yunho kept his smile and turned to walk over to his own bed. “Look Sannie, it’s not really that big a deal, we all know Seonghwa hyung has a thing for people smaller than him; it’s pretty _obvious_ actually,” he sat down on the edge of his bed, watching as San moved towards his own. “Either way it’s not something new around here and you know that,”

This time San stayed quiet, glaring at his phone before picking it up. Why hadn’t he just locked it or taken it with him? Then maybe this wouldn’t be happening. “We’re all open, it’s fine, and obviously you’ve seen just how close Twitter gets to our group dynamic,” San sighed and checked his phone battery percentage. 38%, better put it on charge. He started doing the smallest tasks to distract himself from the jabbering golden retriever, jutting out his bottom lip into a pout. “Seonghwa and Hongjoong are pretty obvious, so are Yeo and Woo, we all know Mingi goes to Hongjoong when he’s—“ Yunho fake cleared his throat. “Stressed… you and Woo certainly play up Woosan, you really don’t have to be ashamed of me finding out about something as simple as you liking feeling small,”

_It matters when you’re the one I feel especially small around and no one else..._

He had initially thought it was something he told himself, but Yunho was quiet, almost too quiet considering how he couldn’t stop running his mouth only a few moments prior. San put down Shiber, whom he had been moving in his effort to do small tasks and distract himself, still waiting for Yunho to continue his bombardment of truths. But it never came. He furrowed his eyebrows and tentatively turned around only to be met with astonishment on Yunho’s face. His barely parted lips curled ever so slightly into a smirk. It was the kind of expression that San rarely got to see off stage, and oh how it surprised him in the fleeting moments where he did. “So…” it was that one word that made him realise, he hadn’t said that internally.

“This is unique to me?”

Almost immediately San began to move his eyes anywhere but on Yunho. The older let an amused giggle into the room. “No wonder you didn’t react the same way when Seonghwa or Mingi did the same things,”

San wanted to speak but no words came to mind, instead he fidgeted on the spot. It was an odd situation to be put in, but strangely it didn’t feel necessarily _bad_. Something about it felt intriguing, something about it made him feel like it wouldn’t just stop here. “I guess…” he swallowed harshly. “I guess I’m full of surprises then,”

Yunho let out a small laugh. “That you are, I don’t think I would’ve guessed what was going on had this not happily occurred,”

San groaned a little and shifted his weight onto the other leg. He puffed out his cheeks and looked away. “Happily for you maybe, I feel mortified,”

“Awwww, really? But it’s me, you know you love me~” the teasing tone mixed with his constant warm smile didn’t make things better, in fact it kind of made things worse as San’s head began to fill with ideas that shouldn’t be thought of at only 7pm.

“Shut up,” he crossed his arms over his chest and tried to calm his speeding heart. His whole head felt like it was on fire with the heat he was radiating. He took the smallest of glances back and Yunho which only furthered his racing mind. He looked so much like an innocent puppy, yet his tone was anything but. Yunho was playing dangerously and it made both no sense and every ounce of sense all at once.

“Sannie~ it can’t be that bad can it?” He was very obviously just trying to tease and rile him up at this point. San didn’t want to react, but he couldn’t stop the pout that graced his face. Yunho stood up, keeping his arms behind his back. He let out a small giggle, his soft warm smile returning although only to cover his clear mischievous intentions. He took only a few steps forward before he stood right in San’s personal space. His breath hitched a little as he still tried to keep from looking at Yunho. “Surely it’s not that bad~”

“Trust me, it’s… more distracting and weird than you—than you think,” he internally cursed himself for the way he responded, almost choking on air with the way that he was taking in so many deep breaths. He only really looked up at Yunho again after a moment and tried to keep a straight face. 

“Anyway~” San took in a sharp breath when he felt a hand on his waist, frozen on the spot. Yunho brought his free hand up to gently pat San’s cheek, keeping his smile stuck on his face with his head tilted. “I’ll keep this little kink of yours in mind,”

As soon as his hands were on San, they left. Yunho had already begun to make his way to the door and San could barely even react to what just happened. His body was flushed with heat and his fingers were digging into his biceps. The feeling of losing Yunho’s touch was a mixture of loss, want, and the ever present list to feel small beneath him. Eventually, San managed to regain control and turned his head to see Yunho opening the door and stepping out. He briefly, innocently, turned his head to look at San. “I’ll be helping with dinner, if you need me, I’ll be in the kitchen,” and just like that he was off down the hallway, shutting the door behind him. 

It took only a moment before San looked down at the floor and started taking small steps back until he fell into a seated position on his bed. He bounced up and down for a moment, unfolding his arms and instead gripping hard at the edge of his mattress. He was finding it hard to really grasp what had just happened and his lips just hung open a little as he tried to force something to come to his blank mind. Moments later he finally looked down and became immediately aware of the slightly taught fabric of his pants. 

_Shit_.


End file.
